


Jason's Lament

by charlies_not_here



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Art Gift, Jason Todd - Freeform, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, and do art, but motherfucking beautiful fic, depressing fic, fic art, fucked up a perfectly good fan look she has angsiety, in its own right, look what youve done, makes me hurt, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_not_here/pseuds/charlies_not_here
Summary: @Belfire What the fuck bro? Broke my fucking heart. I know, I know, I asked for it . . . still . . . take this and think about what you've done to us. asshole <3 <3





	1. Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irreversible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704172) by [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/pseuds/Belfire). 




	2. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um, i arted. sorry. apparently i wasn't done with it just yet. Also as an artist I'm low-key obsessed with his hands no matter how heartbreaking this shit is


End file.
